


Of Love and Revenge

by DreamsandStarsEternal



Series: River and The Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Equality, F/M, Help, Kissing, Love, Mentions of Rape, Overprotective, Pancakes, Revenge, River/Eleven - Freeform, Romance, Sick Character, Smut, Swearing, amidoingitright?, eleventh doctor - Freeform, equality for everyone, forced upon, glandular fever, howdoitag, husband and wife, married, river and eleven, river and the doctor are married, river song - Freeform, sick-fic, stop harrasment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsandStarsEternal/pseuds/DreamsandStarsEternal
Summary: River contracts glandular fever after very nearly being forced upon by some alien who thinks its tradition to do that etc.River doesn’t tell The Doctor, but when he finds out, his love and worry for his wife outweigh any other reason in his head.He goes out on a revenge mission.This is the story of how The Doctor quite nearly kills FOR his wife (without her knowing)





	1. Glandular Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So my OTP is now River and The Doctor, and they are mainly who I'm shipping at the moment, and this is quite possibly the longest fic I’ve every written, it will consist of 3 chapters, which I am working on, so they will be published.
> 
> I love river and the doctor so so much its crazy, but yeah.
> 
> Again, comments, please. Constructive Criticism as well. 
> 
> This is my Third fic, and very unBeta'd. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Doctor Who franchise etc.

The Doctor gazed upon River with increasing worry. She was not one to sleep for over twelve hours, and usually when she was with him, it was less. Due to very frivolous activities. Maybe she was just tired. He shuffled around the bed for a few minutes more before finally getting up, silently as he could for he did not want to wake her. 

He left for the kitchen, maybe to make some pancakes. Yes. Pancakes were cool. The smell of them should surely wake River. 

So off he went, quietly scouring the kitchen for all the pancake ingredients, slightly humming to himself. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

It had almost been four hours since he had left their bed, and The Doctor was feeling very put-out. His wife had been sleeping without fail for at least sixteen hours. A small nagging feeling had crept into his mind and was persistently tapping against him. Sighing to himself, he went back to their bedroom to check on River. 

River was indeed awake, but barely. And she looked like crap. Her eyes were all black rimed, and he could tell just from a glance that the way she nearly swallowed was a hint of a sore throat. 

Her eyes drifted painstakingly slowly up to his, and just by looking at his wife, he could tell something was not right. 

‘You are not alright’ he said as he strode towards her, then cupped his hand to her cheeks. He felt her temperature was above normal. This was not good. 

A moan escaped her lips and she felt his cool touch, and so he left it there a little longer, desperate to comfort her. He was worried, for even if the TARDIS’s general protection against normal diseases and sicknesses wasn’t helping, the outcome must not be good. 

He made up his mind, worry getting the better of him, and took his hand away from her face. He smiled sadly at the whimper that River made when he took his hand away. Reaching down once more, The Doctor scooped River up around the waist and knees, lovingly lifting her up to carry her to the TARDIS’s med bay. 

Gods, she didn’t even make one of her dirty remarks. Though he admittedly would have been surprised if she did, considering her current state. The corridors melded together and The Doctor found himself suddenly standing outside the med bay. 

‘Thanks old girl’ he whispered to the air. As if in response, the doors of the Medway opened of their own accord. Walking in, The Doctor placed a barely conscious River in one of the beds, tucking her in gently. 

River opened her mouth to stay something, but The Doctor shushed her. ‘You should try to conserve some energy and sleep, while I run some tests to see what’s wrong with you honey.’ He tutted to her tired figure.

He hooked her up to some tubes, one to check her heart rate, and the other to monitor her pulse. He shuffled around the bay, getting all his equipment for his examination. 

‘Now River, I need you to answer me this, just nod yes or no ok? I’m going to have to take a blood test, are you alright with that?’ She nodded once, her love for him that even though they were married, he still asked. It was always, always, a choice with him, and he respected whatever she told him. 

The Doctor took her arm in his hand and placed it on a slightly levitated cushion, getting a wipe and cleaning the area he was about to extract blood from. Getting the needle from a plastic covering and then the sharp point, he look up into her eyes. They were so tired but filled with the quiet courage he adored. 

Him glancing down to her arm was the only indication of him taking some blood. He slowly pulled blood from her, his expertise making it painless, and River only felt a small prick as he pulled the needle out, her blood almost black.

The Doctor cleaned up the small hurt, and placed a bandaid over the top of it. Then he went over to his machine that tested blood for all sorts of diseases. 

He went back to River while the results were being calculated. He stroked her sweaty forehead, moving her loose curls from her face. She looked so tired here, all he wanted to do was to make her better.

‘I’m so proud of you, you know that?’ He whispered to her exhausted figure. She blinked sleepily in response. 

Then he telepathically spoke to her,‘we are going to find out what this is, and we will fix it okay dear? I’ll make you better.’ He smiled at her.

‘I know you will sweetie, although whatever you do, do not overreact when you find out what I have. I think I might know what I have, and I don’t want you to stress okay? Love you honey’ River telepathically responded to him, and even that seemed like a painful effort. 

The blood test results dinged, signalling that they had concluded to a result. He leant forward and gently kissed her cheek before straightening and moving towards the console. 

Her warning rang in his ears, which made him slightly more worried than usual. 

The Doctor looked upon the screen and felt his hearts skip a couple beats. He felt is spine freeze up, and his muscles lock. It wasn’t the fact that what she had was bad. No, that was fine, strictly speaking, he had a cure for it. What got to him was the fact of how she contracted it. He didn’t think it was him, or else he would have been affected by it possibly as well. 

Maybe, just maybe, if River had chosen to be with a person who had it, it was her choice. He would make himself accept her decision, and they would talk about it. Even if it killed him. He would feel hurt and betrayed, but he would never harm her. Never.

River had mononucleosis, also known as Glandular Fever. But mostly commonly known as the kissing disease. A disease in which the body becomes exhausted, past the state of tiredness, with symptoms of fever and headaches as well. It was spread through shared salvia, most commonly through kissing.

No wonder she felt like shit.

He hesitantly walked back to River’s bedside. He really didn’t want to have this conversation, but it needed to be said.

‘How.’ 

One word croaked from his throat. As if almost scared for an answer. River knew what torment this was putting him through, and she wished for it to end, to save himself from falling in too deep into the well of despair and anger.

River took a breath and steeled herself for this conversation. She had suspected that she had glandular fever when she woke, barely keeping her eyes open. It was not The Doctors fault. And it was not hers. 

‘You remember when we went to Pahlos? The planet of the never ending traditions, from all over the universe. We were in the restaurant, the one where you managed to get something as simple as spaghetti all over your bow tie. You stood up to clean it, and quite literally booped my nose as you left for the bathrooms’. The Doctor smiled at that, the memory bright in his vast recollection. 

‘You left, and quite a short time after, about 3/4 of a millisecond later this obviously drunk Racalipton came over and sat next to me’

The Doctor was getting a major feeling of unease as to what was going to happen next.

‘He, I think it was, sat next to me, and slung his arms over my shoulders and tugged me towards him. I couldn’t react fast enough. If I did, I would have been telling you a very different story, and possibly serving extra time in stormcage. 

‘He grabbed the back of my hair and force-... forced me to kiss him. He shoved his tongue down my throat, and of course the waiters thought it was some tradition. I eventually managed to get him off by getting my arms free and push him off. I would have punched hism, but I was so stunned. I just wanted to be back in your arms. 

‘I was going to tell you, but you came back looking so happy and _so in love _that I couldn’t ruin that night for you. I was so weak...’ River finished off with an exhausted sigh.__

____

The Doctor stared in shock. Unable to move from his frozen vigil. 

__

Of course River would never cheat on him. Why would he even think that. He was mentally kicking himself. And then another thought struck him. Who did this to his River?

__

Thoughts beat into him, but there was one main consistent. 

__

Oh, he, the killer of all the time lords in history, and so much more, was going on a revenge mission. 

__

But River would not approve. But he didn’t care. No one. No One touches His River and gets away with it. So now he just had to find this creature, this thing, and make him pay for even looking at Rivers direction and thinking that he could touch her, let alone fucking shove his tongue down her throat. Oh gods, he was going to pay.

__

River must have seen all these flit through his eyes for she said his name very weakly. His proper name. In his native language. 

__

He knew of this game. He would act all shocked and then after a few minutes of silence, sit down next to his wife and regret all thoughts that had coursed through his head. 

__

But not this time. 

__

Keeping his face blank, he did as exactly as he thought, doing what River expected of him. 

__

‘River sweetie, get some rest, I have the simple cure knocking about somewhere, and it should start to kick in soon enough, and then, then we will go out, just you and me, no one else to interrupt’ he finished with one of his usual flourishes.

__

‘Just let me take a quick sample from your mouth, so I know what type of cure to use on you, we don’t want you sleeping longer than you have to now do we?’ He said with a cute smile. 

__

The Doctor acted as normal, getting a quick swab of Rivers mouth, putting it on a DNA tester, which started sorting through all the DNA once it was placed on the dish. Then, he scooped up RIver from the Medway bed, and carried her back to their bedroom.

__

The movement of his carrying her slowly swaying finally sent her off back into a fevered sleep. He set her in their bed, and loosely tucked the blankets around her, making the pillows around her comfortable.

__

Then The Doctor went and got the cure, as well as a sleeping injection, for he did not want his wife to wake up to what he was about to do. 

__

He injected both serums into her sleeping figure, and tried to take all the pain away with a simple kiss to her forehead, then both her eyes, gently and one by one, and the finally her lips. Such soft beautiful lips, relaxed in her state of sleep.

__

The Doctor finally dragged himself back to the Medway, where the DNA results were ready. 

__

The results came up with Rivers and His DNA as normal presence, which was quite true.  
Then he found what he was looking for.

__

It definitely belonged to a Racalipton, by the name of Magndu Plo, who was currently residing on the calm forest planet of Herinatea. He lived alone, in apartment block 56H, number 37 and worked as an environmentalist, planting new trees for the planets widely known national park. Not that he really needed the other facts, but the TARDIS helped him out. It seemed she wanted as much revenge as he did. Good.

__

He set all the details into the TARDIS’s log, and the old girl did the rest. He even took the brakes off for fearing River might wake. 

__

He strode back to their room, and found River exactly the way she was, sleeping silently. He stepped back out again, glancing once more towards his wife’s sleeping form, and then left.

__

The oncoming storm had started himself a hunt. He was a ruthless killer in suspenders and a bow tie: nothing could stop him. He was out to avenge his wife, and so many other people who had ever been forced upon. But he would make it his mission to stop others from sexually abusing anyone. 

__

The Doctor, in his distracted fury, pushed open the TARDIS’s doors. His feet hit the dusty ground, its power echoing the thunder of a storm with only three words beating in his head. Three consistent words that was his life.

__

Revenge for River

__

_Revenge for River ___

_____ _

 

_____ _

 

_____ _

(Chapter 2 coming soon)

_____ _


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, its been roughly a week since I posted, and I am exhausted. Comments and Kudos are really appreciated, so please remember to do so if you like. Thank you so much for reading, and chapter 3 will be up soon.
> 
> This is un-Beta’d, so all mistakes are mine due to lack of sleep.
> 
> Xx

The sky was grey. 

No. 

Grey was the wrong word to describe it. Desolate, maybe, but not grey. Grey was too simple for what they sky was, like a mirror into The Doctors soul. His emotions were not simple, yet, they possibly were. It was easy really, for what he was about to do. Find who harmed his wife, eliminate him, and then go back and nurture his wife back to heath once more. 

Apartment block 56H, number 37, on the planet of Herinatea, was simple. It was grey, with pristine white out-layers. The widows were crystal clear, made to let in as much sunlight as possible. It held an arguably extravagant view of the National Park Forest.

A waterfall was visible to the left of The Doctor, and children running and laughing were to his right. He may have even stopped and smiled at the happy faces grinning up at his, were it not for his self inflicted need to get revenge for River.

The Racalipton named Magndu Plo, was a divorcee of sorts. His husband had left with their IVF children to escape his drunken tempers during the night. During the day, his façade of temperamental character was bought by all. He worked as a quiet environmentalist, planting new saplings the keep the forest growing. 

The Doctor made his way to the front of the apartment block. The receptionist did a double take at The Doctor, mainly surprised at the fact that someone resembling a human appearance was on their planet. The Doctor made his way up to the desk, letting a bit of his sense of power sweep into the room. He did not care for the scared look he received. No. He would try and remember how to care once justice had been paid in due course. 

The Doctor was at the desk when he asked if Magndu Plo was in. The receptionist looked half inclined to tell The Doctor to leave, but decided against it. The Doctor could tell this happened by the emotions that ran not-so-hidden across his face. 

The Doctor looked at the receptionists name tag. Her name, he should say, was Bella. 

Without sparing the receptionist a further glance, he made his way to the elevator, though he did a half turn when he heard a quiet voice. Quiet, but not weak. Looking back to the source of the voice, he found himself staring face to face with the receptionist.

‘Do you have a problem with me being here?’ He asked pleasantly, as if participating a daily conversation. 

‘Yes, sir, I am not allowed to let you through, not without the right credentials’ Bella said, her voice never wavering.

Right. This was going to be a problem then. Actually no, he could just get his psychic paper out. Whipping it out from the under layers of his coat did he show Bella the paper.

She stared at it. Then him. And then it again.

She opened her mouth. ‘It’s just a plain piece of paper.’ The Doctor sighed. He did not have the time for this. But he did not give up. Instead, he explained, truthfully, to Bella on why he was here, and she did seem rather smart for the paper not to work.

‘I am here -pause, breath- to get revenge for my wife.’ His voice was biting at the leash of shouting.

‘She was almost forced upon, by a drunken Magndu Plo. He gave her a disease, one only transmitted by saliva. _MY WIFE _’ he ended in a shout being torn from his throat, his hearts.__

__Bella just stared in shock, and then moved away, nodding to The Doctor for him to continue on._ _

__He stared, confused before everything clicked into place._ _

__‘He’s done something to you’ he whispered, the realisation clicking heartbreakingly fast in his mind. The sense for revenge was coming up in waves. The need to silence this person who had harmed possibly more than two people in this disgusting ways was hitting him._ _

__Bella didn’t respond, but the memory danced in her eyes. The Doctors hearts reached out to her._ _

__‘If you want, I can take you some place else, get a new job and stay as far away from him as possible’? The Doctor said, wanting to help Bella before going on to find Magndu Plo._ _

__‘No’ she replied, with steel in her eyes. ‘I will not leave just because of this abomination of our beautiful race. He can suffer, and I will let him, and I will help victims like me. But I will not leave my life just because of him. So thank you, but no…._ _

__And he will be back within ten minutes’ she finished strongly._ _

__The Doctor admired her courage, and the way of her wild determination reminded him so much of his beloved wife._ _

__He nodded, and then made his way towards the elevator._ _

__Getting in, he pushed in the number of Plo’s apartment, and up the lift went._ _

__The Doctor used this time to calm himself before really getting into a rage. He flicked his longish hair out of his eyes and adjusted his bow-tie._ _

__The doors dinged opened, and The Doctor stepped forward into the light. He soniced the door to Plo’s rooms and made himself comfortable in a corner of the living room._ _

__It was not long before the door opened and in strode a very over sexed looking Racalipton. The Doctors rage leaped out of him, and he struggled to control it as their gazes met. Plo’s reaction was delayed, and The Doctor could only imagine as to why._ _

__Plo started to back away from The Doctor and head for the door, but The Doctor beat him to it._ _

__‘Before we start, I would like you to know that I am here to get revenge of you harming my wife, and so many others before her. I want you to know that you are about to be in very great pain, for I was once a warrior, and I am going to enjoy watching you suffer.’ The Doctor ended in a snarl._ _

__Without further a do, The Doctor launched himself at the frightening Racalipton. He drew his fist back and punched him in his scaled greasy face. His knuckles protested, but The Doctor did not care. Every grunt of pain from Plo was music to his ears. He did not care when Plo started fighting back, he welcomed the pain he received, and then threw it back at him in double._ _

__The Doctor relished in his power. He was doing this for his wife and everyone else this prick had harmed. He was now coated in blood, both his and the Racalipton’s. His knuckles were bruised and in some other places on his chest, but he still had the upper hand.  
He paused, taking in his damage. He did not care for the fact that he was going against his very title. Plo had multiple bruises all over his face, and a very nasty looking one on his arm, lying on the floor in a pool of blood and pain._ _

___Wait. _____

____How did he have a bruise on his arm? The Doctor has so far only hit him on his face, and he knew form his research before hand that Plo was unharmed in any way._ _ _ _

____Then The Doctor had an idea. A cruel and sadistic idea, perfect for a thing like Plo to relive._ _ _ _

____‘What does the name _doctor _mean to you’? He whispered to the creature on the floor. Magndu Plo whimpered, but shook his head in a way that suggested he didn’t know.___ _ _ _

______‘Okay. What does the word _timelord _mean to you’. That got the desired effect, for Magndu Plo flinched visibly, but said all the same in a wavering voice ‘they are all…. All dead’___ _ _ _ _ _

________The Doctor snarled then, such a scary thing for a broken yet kind man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘I am the last of the timelords. I killed them. I have won more wars than you have jerked yourself. I have lived longer than your entire race. And I have been time traveller with my wife longer than you have been alive triple that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Which brings me to two things. Three really._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One: I am doing this to avenge my wife, you thought it fine to come up to her and kiss her, even when she clearly said to you to back off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Two: you have harmed so many people in your drunken tempers. You have scared away your husband, and your children, and any other friends you may have had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And three: I am a time traveller, don’t believe me? Ill show you. Ill give you that bruise on your arm.’ He finished dangerously low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Racalipton was now shivering in fear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________‘I’ll see you soon’ The Doctor said pleasantly, wiping his hands on his shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Doctor ran out of the room, and back through the reception (after having spent a distracted few minutes in the elevator)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He ignored the startled look Bella gave him, but he continued running, and ran straight back into the TARDIS._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He didn’t even bother hiding his loud clanking as he pulled and dialled buttons into the TARDIS, and rushed about, getting ready to go back on Magndu Plo’s timeline. He even forgot to let the brakes off, a habit he picked up from River._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________River ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He ought to check on her, but he couldn’t bring himself to see her. Not with him drenched in blood. He knew her reaction would destroy him. And he was sacred for it. But no going back now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________He did not notice that River was there in the door way of the second main corridor, her face beautifully devastated. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Getting out of the TARDIS, he found Plo very quickly at the entrance of his block, and grabbed his arm, squeezing it, taking pleasure as he felt the blood leave the hand of a very startled Magndu Plo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before anyone could react he left, swift as a wraith, leaving only a very bruised arm and a shocked Racalipton._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He then went back into the current form of time that he had originally found Plo in, parked the TARDIS right where she was a few seconds ago, and ran back into the building, ignoring the repeated startled look Bella gave him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Stepping back into the light of Magndu Plo’s house, he saw that he had not moved, and realised he had only been gone for a couple of minutes at least. The Doctor kicked Plo in the ribs, hard, and took immense pleasure in the crack that followed. Oh, he deserved this, and The Doctor did not mind if he had to become a monster for it. Someone had to do it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________‘How’s that arm of yours Plo? Feeling a bit bruised shall I say? Well, trust me, I could have done worse.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then he stopped. And this was perhaps his greatest triumph. ‘I am not going to kill you Plo. I am merely going to make your life a living hell. You are not to harm anyone sexually or verbally again. You are not going to drink, for I am giving you a slight benefit of the doubt, and say that drink may have influenced you. And I will know if you do anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And I will come back and _kill you.’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And so The Doctor left Magndu Plo lying upon his floor bleeding, like so many of his victims before hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He said goodbye to Bella on his way out, and wished her luck. She smiled in return, already looking like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Doctor strode back onto the TARDIS and felt a great rush of joy when he sees River. He smiled at his wife, so happy to see her up on her feet again. But then he saw the look in her eyes, and the expression on her face. Now. Now he would have to confront his wife, his right to every wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her gaze trailed down to his shirt and knuckles, and saw the blood there, and the bruising. She saw the look in his eyes, and the was his hair was ruffled up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________‘Sweetie, what have you done’? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chapter 3 coming soon, and please remember to comment and kudos x_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________(I am also taking requests if you have any)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Confrontation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am finally posting the last chapter, even though I am majorly deprived of sleep. Ive had so much work to do, I actually started to write this today, so guaranteed it is gonna be terrible and horribly edited, but oh well. 
> 
> I wrote this to the song Divenire, by Ludovico Einaudi. 
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing of Doctor Who, this is non-for-profit etc. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos, Thank You xxxxx

Lost and Found

 

_The Doctor strode back onto the TARDIS and felt a great rush of joy when he sees River._

_He smiled at his wife, so happy to see her up on her feet again._

_But then he saw the look in her eyes, and the expression on her face._

_Now._

_Now he would have to confront his wife, his right to every wrong._

_Her gaze trailed down to his shirt and knuckles, and saw the blood there, and the bruising._

_She saw the look in his eyes, and the was his hair was ruffled up._

_‘Sweetie, what have you done’? ___

__

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__

__‘Sweetie, what have you done’?_ _

__Rivers words echoed through him, and he felt his hearts start to speed. He knew that she was surely taking in the blood on his clothes, and the bruises that now covered himself. This was the part he was dreading. He knew it always would have happened, him coming back to his senses as he gazed upon his wife. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, to ignore its painful existence, what he had done would come back to haunt him._ _

__And now he had to explain to his wife and to himself what he had done._ _

__‘River… lets just……..follow me’ he sighed, and started to head towards one of the TARDIS’s many sitting rooms. The Doctor didn’t look to see if River followed; not because he knew she would, but because he couldn’t bare look at her face, now healthy but her eyes showing the remanent scars of the last time he lost himself. The time he rose higher than ever before, and fell so much further. The day he found out who River really was. Demons Run._ _

__He blocked out the memories. He had to focus on the present._ _

__Light footsteps pattered behind him, quiet, yet still as ferocious._ _

__The Doctor sat on one of the couches, not really knowing where River was going to sit. River sat across from him, but so unlike her, she did not touch him. In any way. The Doctor tried to hide to hurt from his expression, but rather reasoned with himself into that he did deserve it._ _

__River opened her mouth and The Doctor braced himself. _‘Why’. _Such a broken sound.___ _

____And so The Doctor did what he had always tried to do: make things right, even if it meant heartbreak for himself. He looked at River, straight in the eyes and said ‘Revenge’._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____River stared at him, her pain was mirrored in his eyes as well as hers. Eyes were such wonderful things that was like a window to someone’s soul. And if anyone could see into that window, it was River and The Doctor._ _ _ _

____River stood, her wild hair bouncing on her shoulders as furious as her expression. ‘Why, did you go out and _HURT _some one for me you stupid bastard? And don’t say you did it because you love me, you have never _ONCE _said that. You think _YOU _can go and get revenge for me, when it doesn’t affect you at all? You are _THE DOCTOR _, not someone who goes and beats up someone when the universe wrongs someone you know, If you did that all the time, _EVERYONE _would be hurt! And that’s not you Doctor….. its just not.___________ _ _ _

______________Why did you go out and nearly beat that creature to death Doctor? Why?’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Doctor remained stoic, and River couldn’t tell if there were tears in his eyes or if it was just the light reflecting. Or it was her imagination. She was strong, yes, and some small part of her wanted The Doctor to feel the pain she was in. The guilt of that she unintentionally created a monster so much like herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He looked up at her with wide eyes, and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it again, and did not open it furthermore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________River took this as his answer. She had to leave, for what she had done to create such a monster. She made the love of her life exactly like her, the person she least wanted him to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She stood, and The Doctor reacted almost immediately. He stood, and gestured wildly at her, for the power of speech still evading him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________River now had tears in her eyes. She was doing this. She had to leave, for her husband to become a better man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She strode towards the TARDIS’s doors, and tried so hard to keep her head high. She did not stumble. She didn’t grab any of her clothes or personal belongings. She couldn’t bare to stay under his gaze any longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She was almost at the door when she heard a rasping voice, in which sounded like it had been crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________‘River’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Looking back, even though her brain said otherwise, her heart longed to see his face, if just for one more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He had been crying. That sent a jolt through her. _He was crying.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That did it. She turned on her heel and pelted full force towards him. She couldn’t leave. It would break his hearts. And it would break hers as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He wrapped his arms around her, gripping her ever so tightly. His face was buried in her neck and she could tell he was crying. Her heart convulsed, clenching in sorrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They were broken pieces that fit perfectly together, and when apart were not completed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to make love with her, so sadly and lovingly. He loved her, but could never find the right words to say it. But he could say something else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Drawing strength from her warm body, and her scent that was home, he pulled away, but gripped her hand, never ever willing to let go. He drew her to follow him, and River did not think she had the energy to be surprised, but yet found herself so when she saw that they were in their bedroom. They sat down and The Doctor looked into her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________By some miracle, The Doctor was clear of all blood, and his clothes were not torn. The TARDIS, it seemed, wanted to see the bloodied clothes gone. But the bruising remained, still River let it pass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The Doctor started to speak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________‘I have failed my duty as a husband to you River. I should be the person that you trust, the person that you come to without feeling ashamed, or scared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________I have failed you. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________I failed all those people who have been wrongly abused, sexually. And the fact that you think you are not worth my attention when something like this happens hurts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It _hurts _river.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________I feel like a dereliction to you. For not being there for you when you when you needed it. When I needed. When so many others needed it.’ He broke of dejectedly whispering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And finally River understood. It was not the fact that he had gone and gotten revenge, and in so intentionally hurting someone, it was the fact that The Doctor thought it was his fault._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And that broke her heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________‘Sweetie….I….’ River did not know how to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________But The Doctor said something anyway. ‘Will you stay with me?’ And River nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They needed each other, and that was all that really mattered so long as they were together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They melted into an embrace, not ever wanting to let go. It would take some time, but they would heal. Slowly. But together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Yes, there would be times when fate would draw them apart, but they sure as hell would only be drawn apart kick and screaming and fighting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The Doctor pulled back, and River was scared for what he was next about to say. She had said things that had wounded him deeply, but they would get to that later. For now, she sat in regretful silence as she watched him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________‘River…… I know I don’t say it often. In fact, I know I’ve never said it out loud, but I always say inside my head-’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________‘Shh. I know’ River said. She did not want him to say anything he did not need to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________‘No, listen, I know you are used to an older version of me, and I don’t know if I say it often enough, or when needed to, but I’m gonna start now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________River Song, my wife, no matter what you or the universe think, I love you. With both my hearts, and all of my very existence.’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________I love you. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The words echoed in her head, her hearts, and River felt a surge of warmth in her chest. Her life felt lifted, and to try and represent even a fraction of this, she surged forwards and captured her lips onto his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Yes, they had kissed before, and had done lots of unmentionables that would even have her blush if it were to be ever mentioned in public (between the age of them both, they could come up with a lot of interesting positions and kinks) but never like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________This was, strictly speaking, the kiss of love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The Doctors tongue prised her lips open, and they both moaned at the wonderful tastes that ran through them. The stayed like that for a while, running each others lips over the other, running hands through hair, and eventually lips and hands exploring more and more extravagantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Before they got to the well known juicy parts, River pulled back, and cupped The Doctors face with her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________‘Sweetie, I love you to. And you are the perfect husband, don’t let anyone, especially me say otherwise’ River finished, and was this time not surprised to see that The Doctor was once again overcome with tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________They were both so lucky to have each other, and if they went over the top in protecting one another, they other always forgave, for that is what love is. ___*I tried using Italics for points of impact, but it doesn’t seem to work (even though I’m doing what the website says, so sorry) *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________Finished ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
